1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a slidable drive bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for electronic communication and handling of data. Drive brackets are often used to support and secure such data storage devices inside the computers.
In a typical computer, drive brackets are fixed in an enclosure of the computer by screws or fasteners. Taiwan Patent Application No. 89216297 discloses a conventional computer enclosure comprising a cage and a bracket. The cage defines a plurality of fixing holes, and the bracket includes a base and two separable frames. The base defines a plurality of screw holes. Fixing edges depend from two sides respectively of the frames, and the fixing edges define a plurality of fixing openings. A plurality of setscrews is extended through the fixing openings of the fixing edges and engaged in the screw holes of the base, thereby fixing the two frames to the base. A plurality of setscrews is used to fix the bracket into the cage in similar fashion.
However, using screws to mount the frame onto the base is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, when a user wants to change or maintain a component in the computer, removal of the screws is inconvenient. Similarly, using screws to attach a bracket in a computer enclosure is laborious and time-consuming. Moreover, production and assembly of these modularized brackets is complicated and costly.
Thus, a computer enclosure incorporating slidable drive bracket which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.